


Trapped!

by Otava



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Writing, eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get stuck on a planet when the TARDIS breaks down. What will they do to cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped!

A rumbling screech protruded the air; and in it's wake a tint of blue materialized into a box. The blue box, now completely solidified, read: Police Public Call Box. It was most certainly out of place in the location in which it landed, none of the passers by seemed to notice, however. The door suddenly swung open and out flew a man with a black leather jacket and a maroon jumper. Following him, was a girl, perhaps even a young woman, wearing a red tee and jeans.

"Doctor!" Screamed the blonde young people woman. "Wait up!"

The man continued to stalk down the street in an agitated manner. A few of the people around the separated pair started to give them nervous glances. The woman, not aptly dressed for their rather chilly environment, struggled to run in her flip-flops. The man seemed almost in a trance. He was fixated on some goal, which was most likely quite a distance away. He was walking briskly and angrily; his eyes moving back and forth among the shops and the street vendors for some time until he spotted something- a small dodecahedron shaped metal piece with some sort of stone in the middle.

"Not strong enough, but it will have to do," the man mumbled underneath his breath. He ran off in a rush without paying. The shopkeeper looked shell-shocked. The girl trailing behind him, named Rose, handed the poor creature some of the loose cash in her pocket. She knew it probably was not of much value to this world but she didn't have much choice in the matter. She ran after her 'Doctor', hoping she would be able to find him.

The man was already in the blue box by the time that the young woman caught up with him."Doctor!" She screamed again, this time quite out of breath. The man slid out from under the complex looking console with his hands shaking.

"The TARDIS," he said."She's broken."His eyes were beginning to look more moist than he would have liked to admit, so he turned his attention back to the problem. He continued his statement, "This piece right here," he held up the dodecahedron shaped object which was similar to the one he had lifted from the shop moments earlier," It is a vital component of the TARDIS. It's supposed to be a reddish shade.” He paused. “Our old one is violet, completely on the other end of the spectrum. I have no idea how I let it get so bad." 

"It's not your fault, Doctor." Said Rose. In a week support. You found that new one now, didn't you?

"The one I just found is orange, only one colour away from what we need.” the Doctor pat the TARDIS. “I think she brought us here because this is the best possible place to get the replacement part. Good old girl.” he smiled at the machine, which confused Rose sometimes.

"So how long until we can get out of here?"

"Can't say. I'm going to try to see if this new piece will get us out of here. If not , who knows."

That statement really concerned Rose. She didn't know what she'd do if she had to be stuck on this random planet the rest of her life with the Doctor. She watched him work for about 30 more minutes without saying a word before she left him to what he was doing. She knew hovering over him wouldn't help. She went in her room to change into warmer clothing and when she came back the Doctor was gone. She searched around for him but decided he was probably off to get some tools or whatnot. 

15 hour past before she saw him again.

She was up for breakfast, on her way to the kitchen, when she decided to check for the doctor in the council room again. Her expression brightened when she saw him with his legs hanging out from underneath.

"Where have you been?!"

No response.

"Doctor?"

Rose decided to investigate more closely.He was quite still, too still, in fact. Upon lightly kicking his leg she found out he was asleep. She wanted to wake him up and ask about their status but she decided to go with her original plan and get some breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen again and made herself and the doctor some fried bread and eggs. She sat down alone next to the doctors empty plate and ate alone at a slow pace. After she had eaten and washed the dirty dishes, she decided to check back with the doctor, which she found to still be asleep.

It was weird, she had hardly seen him asleep before. He really must have needed it. A part of her wanted to take some blackmail photos for the next time he used the excuse "superior Timelord biology," absolutely rubbish that excuse was! She left him his breakfast, which was lukewarm and getting colder by the millisecond, and went away.

Only 2 hours later she ran into the Doctor in the hallway on her way to the Library.

"Thanks," he said. "For the food."

"Not a problem," she replied. " So what's our status?"

"I built a machine that should recharge and repair that piece that I got earlier. Problem is that it will take a month in the best case, over more than a year in the worse." 

Rose's eyes went wide and watery in a few quick seconds. "A year!" She thought. The idea of not seeing her mum for a year was a bit daunting. Besides, she and the Doctor might only need to spend a month in this planet. Except a month still didn't sound that great. Ever since she had been traveling with the Doctor, they hadn't stayed on any one planet for longer than a few days. This was certainly going to be a new experience for her. She just hoped they landed on a good planet.

"It will be ok," her companion said as he gave her an embracing hug.

"I'm alright," she said as she pushed him away. "It's just, this is a bit odd for me and even you. What are we going to do for that long of a time in a place like this! What planet are we even landed at; and most importantly, is it safe?

The Doctor bit his lip in thought. "Rose, I'm sure that the TARDIS wouldn't land us in any hostile environment, I can assure you we are completely safe and cared for. Like I said earlier, the TARDIS did her best by bringing us here in her condition. This is honestly the best and safest possible place for us to be. We just have to lay low for awhile and as soon as we know it we will be ready to take off to the stars again."

The smile plastered on his face was quite convincing, so Rose accepted his story and gave him a smile back. 

"Ready to see what lies in store for us now, Rose Tyler?"

"Ready, Doctor."

They grabbed hands and ventured outside the TARDIS once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my crap story. When I decide to write more i'll try to write better.


End file.
